The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for deploying assemblies, e.g of lighting or surveillance equipment.
It is known to temporarily deploy equipment, e.g. lighting and/or surveillance equipment, at an elevated position on an upright support pole by fixing the equipment to a motorised carriage which is remotely operable to ascend and descend the pole.
Releaseable, adjustable means for securing the carriage to the pole allow the apparatus to be readily relocated to any site having a suitable support structure. For example, the carriage may be secured to a structure such as a lamp-post or telegraph pole to allow a localised traffic situation or civil disturbance to be monitored by police.
A significant limitation of such an apparatus is its great cost, which is of particular consideration where several carriages are required to position equipment at different locations.